<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotta Catch 'Em All by scandalsavage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751035">Gotta Catch 'Em All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage'>scandalsavage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's All Fun and Games [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jason uses it to his advantage, M/M, as they should be, kinda sorta prostitution, power rings as sex toys, the Pit makes people super horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pit left Jason with a <i>hunger</i> that's hard to control or explain. Might as well turn a weakness into a strength if he can.</p><p>But of course Bruce will have something to say about it when he finds out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Assorted Villains, Jason Todd/Justice League, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Lex Luthor/Jason Todd, Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's All Fun and Games [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intervention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From tumblr. Links to the parts at the beginning of the chapters.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/post/190130523129/duke-never-have-i-ever-fucked-someone-out-of">Part 1</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce feels the tension in the room ratchet up higher and higher the more he talks. He knows it's awkward for everyone but... </p><p>"I know this is... a very awkward, personal thing to ask," he says, voice steady and much more confident than he feels. "And I know that it's not your problem but... I'm desperate. Jason won't listen to me. He respects all of you, trusts you in a way he'll never trust me... maybe he'll see reason if it comes from you."</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Clark looks supremely uncomfortable and Jordan looks smug as ever with a big grin stretching ear to ear and promising nothing good. But Bruce is a little surprised to see Diana shift uneasily in her seat. Arthur clears his throat and Bruce can hear Barry's foot tapping inhumanly fast under the table.</p><p> They're all unusually quiet.</p><p>"Like I said, I know it's asking a lot. Maybe it will still work if I do the talking and you just sit there supportively."</p><p>Clark goes pale, Barry's eyes go wide and dart to Jordan who's choking.</p><p>"He's here now," the Green Lantern asks, suddenly looking much less self-assured. </p><p>"Waiting outside," Bruce answers, narrowing his eyes at his fellow Leaguers. He expected reactions from them all but... not the ones he's getting.</p><p>Still, Jason won't listen to him but the younger man speaks very highly of the others, especially Diana. It's Bruce's last chance. </p><p>There's a flurry of motion behind him as he turns to get the door, and Diana says "Bruce, wait. Perhaps--" then the door slides open.</p><p>Bruce motions a confused but amused Jason into the Watchtower's conference room. When he turns to follow his son in, everyone is on their feet looking sheepish. Everyone except Barry who seems to be trying to burrow into his seat and disappear. </p><p>"What's going on, B?" Jason asks after smirking at everyone, looking for all the world like a cat who's just cornered a mouse.</p><p>Ignoring that, Bruce soldiers on; a man on a mission. And no one does missions like Batman.</p><p>"We're concerned about your... <em>relationships</em> with certain dangerous individuals," Bruce starts. He tries not to read too much into the way Jason's face lights up like a Christmas tree or the sharp, edge that creeps into the boy's smile. "You're most recent... <em>transaction--" </em> and it's all Bruce can do to keep from vomiting on the words, "--with Luthor is cause for extreme alarm."</p><p>Behind Bruce, Clark inhales sharply and Bruce turns just in time to catch the flicker of... jealousy? the flits across Superman's face before the big blue boy scout says, "You slept with <em>Lex</em>?" in a tone much darker than Bruce has ever heard from him before. </p><p>"Maybe," Jason answers, gaze locking onto Clark like a laser. "<em>Someone</em> wouldn't help me find the Kryptonite I needed to save my friend. Had to explore... alternative options." Jason's eyes glint mischievously and Bruce can see the points of his teeth. "Does that break the terms of <em>our</em> understanding?"</p><p>Bruce blinks, his own attention snapping to Clark. But the other man is glaring at Jason with a look Bruce has only ever seen when he's affected by Red K.</p><p>"Yes," Superman growls. </p><p>Jason steps forward and rests the heels of his hands on the table, leaning in, smile wide and wicked. "Whoops," he says <em>way </em>too playfully for Bruce's comfort. "Guess you'll have to punish me then."</p><p>Bruce's brain blanks and he's only vaguely aware of Jordan's loud, jealous cough and Jason laughing. He barely hears Diana chime in and Jason comment about "the last time with the lasso." </p><p>"What," he asks, voice cracking in barely contained rage and betrayal, "the hell is going on?" </p><p>Everyone has the decency to abruptly look frightened again. Everyone but Jason--who looks smug--and Diana--who looks unconcerned.</p><p>"Are-are you <em>all fucking my son?</em>" he snarls, low and threatening.</p><p>"Not all of us," Barry mutters from the shelter of his chair, then blushes and tries to disappear again.</p><p>Bruce can't tell if Allen is feeling left out or rejected but he's about to start pummeling people anyway.</p><p>"Aw, don't worry Flash. I'm sure we can work something out," Jason says with a wink. </p><p>The sound that comes out of Bruce isn't anything human, nothing approaching language. It's pure, animalistic rage.</p><p>Jason turns back to him, leaning his hips against the table and crossing his arms. A broad, self-satisfied smile splits his face. </p><p>"Told you it wasn't <em>just </em>villains, B."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All in Good Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/search/jason+fucks+the+justice+league">Part 2</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The zeta alert sounds throughout the building. Everyone looks at each other. Everyone who is supposed to be in Titans Tower is, and then some. </p>
<p>Almost as one they rise and rush to the tubes.</p>
<p>Dick doesn't know what he's expecting really but he's prepared for pretty much anything.</p>
<p>Except, apparently, for Jason, bent at the waist, supporting himself with one hand on the control console and the other clutching his belly. Tears stream out of his eyes and Dick has already taken a step towards him to check for injuries when he realizes the younger man is just <em>laughing.</em></p>
<p>Well not <em>just</em> laughing. Jason is wheezing, trying to catch his breath. The Titans and... Tim's team, whatever they're going by now, all exchange confused and cautious glances. </p>
<p>"Jason?" Dick asks, taking another step forward. "Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>The younger vigilante looks up like he's only just realized he has a rather large audience. He straightens, wiping tears from his eyes and trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Jason practically gasps. "I'm fine. Bruce just made up for all his past bullshit in one fell swoop is all."</p>
<p>Christ, Dick doesn't like the sound of that at all. He trades a worried look with Tim who asks, "What happened?"</p>
<p>"He came from the Watchtower," Kon interjects and Dick <em>really</em> doesn't like the way sheer amusement plays across Jason's face when he focuses on the clone. "And it's been locked out now."</p>
<p>Jason starts laughing again and collapses back into a chair that Dick is certain he didn't know was there. </p>
<p>"Jason, what's going on?" </p>
<p>The urgency in Tim's voice mirrors the anxiety building in Dick's chest. What was Jason doing on the Watchtower? Why's it locked down? </p>
<p>What on earth is so fucking funny?</p>
<p>"Sorry," Jason says through another bought of giggles. "Ok. It's just, Bruce must not want any of you interrupting their fight."</p>
<p>Everyone perks up at that and glances around the room. Usually fights between the members of the Justice League are <em>a big deal</em>. Like someone is brainwashed or mind controlled or something kind of big deal.</p>
<p>"He's definitely trying to kill them," Jason tacks on to the end of his comments with another uncontrollable chuckle.</p>
<p>"Jesus, Jay, are you serious?" Dick hisses as Tim slips into the seat between Jason and Kon and starts trying to find a way past the lockout. "What are you laughing about then?"</p>
<p>Finally catching his breath, Jason waves Tim off. "It's not like that. It's just..."</p>
<p>Jason pauses and looks around, noticing for the first time just how many people are looking at him. His teal eyes catch on Wally and Bart, Donna and Cassie, Garth, Conner again, and finally land on Kyle.</p>
<p>Then Jason flushes pink and seems to lose a little of his nerve.</p>
<p>Dick isn't--can't--let him off the hook that easily.  "It's just <em>what</em>, Jay?"</p>
<p>Jason chews on his tongue for a moment. "M-maybe we can talk a little more privately?" He mutters it so softly he must know the reaction he's going to get but thought it worth a partial try anyway.</p>
<p>"Not a chance," Kyle snaps down at him. "We all have mentors (or friends anyway) up there and we need to make sure you didn't do anything to them."</p>
<p>Something about the way Kyle phrased that amused Jason for a split second. A blink-and-you'll-miss it flicker of something in his eye before he gulps and straightens a little in his seat.</p>
<p>He keeps his attention on Dick, pretending no one else is in the room. Which certainly does not bode well.</p>
<p>"You remember a couple weeks ago I told you B found out about, uh..." Jason suddenly seems intensely focused on his boots but he continues, speaking even quieter, "about me and Slade. And Talia?"</p>
<p>Dick freezes. And so does the rest of the room. Tim's head snaps their direction. Slade's name draws the Titans' attentions. Talia's catches Tim's. </p>
<p>It's not very likely Jason told Tim <em>exactly</em> what he's talking about. They're all probably thinking this is mask related business. Dick doesn't image Jason can hide the truth from everyone and still adequately explain.</p>
<p>"Yeah..." he hedges, unsure and uncomfortable with where this looks like it's going. </p>
<p>"Well... he may have also found out about this, um, <em>understanding </em>I have with Luthor--"</p>
<p>"Jesus christ, Jason--" Dick hisses.</p>
<p>"And he may have tried to get the Justice League to stage an intervention," Jason continues, looking back up at Dick's face. He's red as a tomato but there's something... amused lingering in his expression despite the embarrassment. "He may have, uh, misjudged how interested they'd be in intervening."</p>
<p>It takes a whole long minute for Dick to realize what he's saying; for the implication to sink in. It's just too outrageous of thing to think of. Jason hooking up with villains for perks was a shock but... <em>villains </em>both seem like exactly Jason's style of rebellion <em>and</em> the types to take advantage of the offer. But the <em>Justice League</em>?</p>
<p>Dick just sits there blinking at him, jaw slightly agape, for several moments. </p>
<p>Finally everything kicks into gear. </p>
<p>"<em>You're sleeping with the Justice League too?!</em>" Dick all but shouts at him. </p>
<p>It was reactionary and he regrets it immediately. Jason flinches at the sudden outburst but Tim falls out of the chair completely while the others crowd closer with shocked gasps and proclamations. </p>
<p>"Who?" Donna asks, sounding more curious than anything.</p>
<p>"Which Leaguers?" Kyle demands simultaneously sounding a lot more jealous than he probably intends to.</p>
<p>Dick tosses Rayner a scowl as Jason's eyes flicker up to the young Green Lantern briefly before darting back down to his lap looking mortified. </p>
<p>"Well, I promised Flash a date before B kicked me out, so... all of them, I guess," Jason mumbles. </p>
<p>The room lapses into stunned silence as Dick sinks into a chair and flops back against it. He can't hardly believe it. His little brother is... </p>
<p>Is...</p>
<p>"So..." Conner hums in a way that sounds amused, "you've fucked both my dads?"</p>
<p>Jason can't keep the little smirk off his face as he nods. </p>
<p>His little brother is fucking <em>Superman. </em>Dick's mind reels from overexertion. </p>
<p>"Who... who's the best?" Kyle asks, all previous venom in his tone evaporated. </p>
<p>Jason turns a truly brilliant, irresistible smile up at the Green Lantern and it's suddenly easy to see how heroes and villains alike get sucked into Jason's sphere.</p>
<p>"Diana," he answers without hesitation. </p>
<p>There's a brief pause as everyone digests that information.</p>
<p>Then Donna smirks. "I knew it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unresolved Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/post/190231429579/that-jason-shags-the-jl-is-amazing-i">Part 3</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I did attempt to warn you—“</p>
<p>“Shut up, Ra’s.”</p>
<p>“I told you they would not understand your needs—“</p>
<p>“Stop. I’m not here for this.” </p>
<p>Jason sits back against the cushions of Ra’s’ giant bed. He allows his eyes to flutter shut as long, ringed fingers and perfectly manicured nails drag up his bare thigh all the way up to trace the outlines of his abs. </p>
<p>“Oh I know, beloved. I know why you have returned to me,” Ra’s purrs, hands dropping to Jason’s hips and gripping hard. He licks up Jason’s sternum to nip at his clavicle.</p>
<p>“<em>nngh</em>—Don’t call me that. We both know I’m not.”</p>
<p>Ra’s just hums and tugs Jason down so that he can press their lips together.</p>
<p>“The Pit is not without it’s side effects,” Ra’s mutters against his throat. Jason gasps as two fingers, large gold rings and all, press into him. “The insatiable <em>hunger</em> is both the best and worst of those, wouldn’t you agree... <em>beloved</em>?”</p>
<p>Jason can’t do anything but give into the need, twisting his hands in Ra’s’ shirt and moaning as the Demon’s Head showers him with centuries worth of skill. </p>
<p>If he’s completely honest with himself, Jason knows he’d always come back to Ra’s, even if the ancient assassin decided to stop giving him excuses. The worst thing is that he’s pretty sure Ra’s knows that and just indulges him, if the smirk the older man levels at him before he leaves is any indication.</p>
<p>Jason still takes the intel he needs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Jesus... <em>fuck</em>!” </p>
<p>Jason hisses and jolts forward as another blow lands on his ass, knocking the wind from him.</p>
<p>“Oh come on. I’m not even hitting you that hard.”</p>
<p>It’s all Jason can do to not snarl as the slap of a bare hand against the burning skin of his backside echoes through the room before the sharp sting of pain radiates up his spine. </p>
<p>“Not... not hard for you maybe,” he manages to choke out, panting like a dog in the desert heat. “Pretty—<em>ahh!</em>—pretty fucking hard for me!”</p>
<p>“You deserve this,” precedes the next hit and Jason is really starting to wonder why he ever found that Midwestern drawl attractive in the first place. “You broke the rules. Fucking Lex was out of line.”</p>
<p>“You should’ve—<em>urgh—“ </em>The words are shoved back down his throat on another strike and he chokes on them.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to pretend with me,” Clark growls into his ear, pressing their bodies close. “I know you disobey because you like being punished.”</p>
<p>Jason can feel that huge cock pressed between his red, sore cheeks. Something in him can’t resist wiggling back against it despite the additional pain.</p>
<p>God, he wants Superman’s dick inside him so badly.</p>
<p>Words escape him as the wide, blunt head of it starts to prod at his hole.</p>
<p>“But it’s ok. You’ve made your point. It’s better you get what you need from me, rather than Lex.”</p>
<p>Jason grins as Clark bites down on his ear and shoves in, rough and possessive.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alien invasions suck balls. </p>
<p>Jason barely has the energy to crawl into the shower and wash off the parademon guts. All he wants to do is flop into the borrowed bed and sleep for the next three days. </p>
<p>At least he didn’t have to go all the way back to Gotham. Benefit of being on good terms with Dick and his buddies. </p>
<p>Or most of them. </p>
<p>“Nice of you to show up to the party,” he snorts at the asshole waiting in his assigned guest room as he exits the en suite. “Several hours too late.”</p>
<p>Hopefully the heat rising in his cheeks can be written off as the hot shower. Rather than the fact that he’s standing there in just a too small towel. </p>
<p>“Takes a few minutes to fly across the galaxy, douche bag,” the Green Lantern—currently dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt—snaps from where he’s leaning against the desk.</p>
<p>They glare at each other for a few moments before fatigue sets in and Jason sighs, moving towards the bed.</p>
<p>“Get the fuck out of here, Rayner,” he half mumbles, half growls.</p>
<p>Kyle shifts his weight from foot to foot but makes no move to leave. </p>
<p>Jason flushes so hard there’s no way pass it off as anything other than what it is.</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Inexplicably, he’s embarrassed.</p>
<p>Kyle won’t look at him when he starts. “I was just wondering...” then the Green Lantern raises his eyes and seems to steel himself. “If you’re whoring around... what’s in it for you?”</p>
<p>Jason flinches internally.</p>
<p>Outwardly, he sits up straighter (he’s not ashamed, even if Kyle makes him second guess that) and swallows hard. “Are you... are you asking what my price is?”</p>
<p>Rayner’s jaw flexes and he straightens too. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>A flash of anger and... disappointment rushes through him. </p>
<p>“You can’t afford me,” he replies and turns away dismissively, trying to find anything at the nightstand to pretend to be busy with.</p>
<p>The bed dips behind him and a warm hand rests tentatively on his shoulder. Jason has to fight all his training and muscle memory to stop from breaking the artist’s wrist.</p>
<p>At the same time, his mouth goes dry and he doesn’t dare move in case it makes Kyle move his hand.</p>
<p>A wisp of green, hard light snakes under his chin and tilts his head up and back so that he’s looking up over his shoulder into bright, emerald eyes. </p>
<p>They’re way too close. Jason can feel Kyle’s breath on his face.</p>
<p>“You sure?” the Green Lantern asks.</p>
<p>Jason gulps again and stares at him for a minute. At his pretty lips and sculpted cheekbones.</p>
<p>“A favor,” he croaks and the words have barely left his mouth before the towel is tossed aside and Rayner’s arms are around him, hands roaming freely across his skin.</p>
<p>“I’m not killing anyone,” Kyle growls into his ear before nipping his way down Jason’s neck.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t ask you to,” Jason snaps back.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Rayner is gone and green constructs clasp around his biceps and drag him back up the bed, pinning him to the frame. </p>
<p>“Watch your tone, felon.”</p>
<p>Kyle watches Jason’s face intently. The Green Lantern’s grin is downright wicked. And it just gets hungrier and evil when Jason can’t keep his eyes from widening in surprise and worry when green, dick-shaped tendrils slither out of his ring and wind their way up Jason’s calves, beyond his thighs.</p>
<p>More than one pokes at his hole. Another wraps around Jason’s cock and starts undulating. When he gasps, one slips past his lips. Two thinner ones play with his nipples and he’s pretty sure another thin one is nudging the slit at the tip of his cock.</p>
<p>Kyle stays all night.</p>
<p>And in no time at all, Jason could conquer the planet with how many favors the Green Lantern owes him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Puppies Are Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle racks up a startling number of favors owed in a startlingly short amount of time.</p><p>If he's honest with himself—which he generally tries to avoid on principle; if you can't lie to yourself, what's the point?—he might be more interested than he likes to let on. But he assures himself over and over that he's not doing anything that everyone else isn't doing. </p><p>Hell, even Hal is hooking up with Jason. </p><p>Though... Kyle doesn't think Jason is purposefully trying to give Wayne a heart attack, he's just doing what he needs and wants to do. But Kyle is <em> positive </em> Hal is definitely fucking with Batman as much as he fucking Jason. Kyle would bet his tiny apartment on the fact that at least 25% of the attraction for his predecessor is sticking it to the Bat.</p><p>Alright... maybe Jason <em>does</em> get a little joy out of Wayne's discomfort.</p><p>That said, no matter what he tells himself, Kyle is all too aware of the fact that Jason gets something out of every rendezvous.</p><p>Except the ones with him.</p><p>They both know the <em> favors </em> were just an excuse, even if neither of them would admit it. </p><p>It takes months before Jason finally starts calling them in. And when he does it's in small ways. </p><p>Requests for backup are expected when they come. </p><p>But then Jason uses one to ask Kyle to pick up take out from Jason's favorite hole in the wall in Hong Kong "on his way over".</p><p>He uses another just to get to see Oa—the Guardians were <em> not </em> thrilled to have a "tourist"—and Kyle found it was actually enjoyable showing Jason around. He was amused and pleasantly surprised when Jason hit it off easily with Kilowag. Far less surprised (and far less amusing) when they visited Guy and Arkillo and it was like the three of them had known each other for years.</p><p>Of all the little things Jason uses his favors for, Kyle's favorites are the massages. They almost always lead to <em> more </em> and it hasn't escaped Kyle's attention that when they do, Jason doesn't count it.</p><p>Even when it doesn't lead to a round of increasingly... <em> affectionate </em>sex, he still gets to work pleasantly scented oil into the astounding number of giant knots plaguing the rippling muscle under Jason's warm, scarred skin.</p><p>Both scenarios usually end the same way too. With Jason dozing off and snuggling close as Kyle uses his ring to get the lights.</p><p>He's reasonably certain that none of Jason's other <em> arrangements </em> get to stay the night.</p><p>They're both intelligent, capable men. They know what this is. What it's become. What it could morph into.</p><p>But Kyle's too stubborn to voice it and Jason is too, even if he wasn't cripplingly insecure about shit like this. </p><p>Still, it hadn't really hit him how bad he has it until now. Until he slowly crawled out of bed, careful not to wake the other man, showered, and exits the bathroom to what he can only describe as an ethereal view.</p><p>Jason is laying on his front, arms tucked under the pillow, breathing slowly and evenly. His mouth is slightly opened, a small dark spot on the pillowcase where he's drooled a little. The sunlight pours into the room between the opened slats of the blinds. One band illuminates the mop of wild black curls, making the thinner edges glow golden like a halo. Several more stretch across the width of his broad shoulders, his rib-cage, his tapered waist. The soft cotton sheet has slid low, sitting atop the perfectly rounded rise of Jason's butt, the sea-green edge perfectly angled with the blade of light. The last one shines warm and orange over his toes, peeking out from under the soft cotton sheet.</p><p>Sketching is like breathing to Kyle. He'll doodle on napkins or receipts, anything with a little space, of anything with a little beauty. </p><p>He doesn't pay much attention to the paper he swipes from Jason's open file folder. Just enough to note that there was nothing on the back. </p><p>That's how he finds himself drawing Jason while he sleeps. Painstakingly smoothing over the line for the arch of Jason's spine, the curve of his ass. Lovingly capturing the shape of his lips, the thick, dark fan of his eyelashes. </p><p>It's while he carefully adds every scar from memory that Kyle realizes just how deep he's gone. </p><p>His hand goes still and he glances up to Jason's face with the surprise of the sudden understanding. </p><p>Then he jumps so hard he drags the pencil through the drawing. </p><p>Jason is laying there awake, bright eyes watching but otherwise still as he was when Kyle started.</p><p>"Jesus," Kyle hisses, trying to collect himself. "Scared me half to death. How long have you been awake?"</p><p>Not very long if the soft, groggy smile Jason gives him is any indication.</p><p>"Just a couple of minutes," Jason answers, voice husky from sleep (and the way Kyle made him scream last night). </p><p>Kyle cringes internally. A couple of minutes is a long freaking time to not notice. </p><p>"You had your focused face on," Jason continues, shifting a little to stretch like a cat. "I didn't want to bother you."</p><p>"My what now?"</p><p>Jason turns onto his side, clearly in no rush to get out of bed, and smirks at him.</p><p>"When you're really into what you're doing, your brow pinches and you either chew your lip or, honest to god, stick your tongue out. It's cute."</p><p>Kyle scowls. "Puppies are cute. I'm a badass, space cop."</p><p>With a snort, Jason sits up against the headboard and runs his fingers through his hair. "Whatever you say, officer."</p><p>And fuck if that doesn't give Kyle all kinds of ideas.</p><p>"What were you doing?" Jason asks, attention trained down at the book Kyle was using as a hard surface.</p><p>"Uh... nothing." He tries to think of how he can hide it from the other man. Even to an untrained eye, the emotion in it is obvious. And Jason knows a surprising amount about art. Kyle would much rather never become more than this than risk losing what they have.</p><p>Jason's smirk turns mischievous and there's an amused glint in his eyes. "Drawing me like one of your French girls?" </p><p>The little huff of laughter Kyle manages does nothing to hide the rapid shot of color to his cheeks. His "no" is weak and unconvincing. </p><p>"Well, come on, Rayner. Let me see?"</p><p>Kyle's breath freezes in his chest and he hesitates, clutching the sheet of cheap printer paper closer to him.</p><p>"Dude, I'm sure it's not that bad," Jason taunts.</p><p>It's not bad at all. That's the problem.</p><p>It might be the best thing Kyle's ever drawn.</p><p>He swallows hard and braces himself. Then gets up and sits on the edge of the bed as he hands it over. </p><p>Watching the smile slip from Jason's face feels like getting punched in the gut. </p><p>It's over now. Kyle got too serious. The Pit left Jason with something he can't fully control and he doesn't want or need a partner. It doesn't matter that Kyle would understand that Jason would still have to... do what he does. It doesn't matter because the last thing Jason needs is some useless serious relationship cramping his style.</p><p>"Is... is this supposed to be me?" </p><p>The question surprises Kyle. Because it's painfully obvious that the portrait is of Jason, down to the almost unnoticeable freckles across his nose and cheekbones. And the question is asked so timidly as Jason stares down at the sheet with wide eyes. Not an ounce of recognition. </p><p>"I couldn't have made it more obviously you if it was a photo," Kyle says lightly, hoping head off the worst of things.</p><p>But Jason stares for long moments, expression confused, until finally he pulls his eyes away to look up at Kyle.</p><p>"But I... I don't look like this."</p><p>Kyle blinks at him. "What? I mean... you don't have a big, dark pencil line through you but—"</p><p>"No... I mean... this is... this is so..." He huffs. "It's too... <em> pretty </em>. Didn't really think you were the type to romanticize the subject. Sure you didn't have Dickface on the mind?"</p><p>It's defensive. Using humor to armor himself. Kyle can practically see the walls going up in Jason's mind as he tries to rationalize things. As he tries to make what he's seeing on the paper—what <em> Kyle </em>sees—fit with his own idea of himself. </p><p>Leaning in, Kyle takes Jason's chin in one hand and pushes the book with the sheet of paper down to Jason's lap while forcing Jason to look up at him.</p><p>"This is you, Jason. Every scar, every freckle, every bruise from last night. Just you. No one else."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"No. It's beautiful because <em> you're </em>beautiful," Kyle says gently. Then he smirks. "And because I'm really talented. But I promise. That's exactly what you look like."</p><p>"To you maybe," he grumbles, trying to turn away. </p><p>Kyle tightens his grip and gives a little tug to get Jason to meet his eyes again.</p><p>"Yes. To me." </p><p>Jason's eyes widen and he stops breathing. </p><p>"I don't know what you see when you look in the mirror, Jason, but you're objectively attractive," Kyle continues. He looks into those vivid aquamarine irises and where once he would have bristled, felt the urge to challenge and compete, he softens. "And to me... you're perfect."</p><p>The room is deathly quiet. It seems like neither of them are even breathing. </p><p>Eventually Jason gulps and looks back down at the drawing. </p><p>Kyle glares at the headboard, kicking himself for letting things get this far; for having to come clean about his feelings; for putting Jason (and himself) in this awkward position. For letting their friends-with-benefits agreement slide into murkier waters. A lifetime ago, when he <em> did </em> have a stupid, ill-advised, youthful crush on Batman, he promised himself he'd never actually fall for <em>any</em> Bat. They were all bad news in one way or another. </p><p>So of course it'd be the asshole black sheep of the family, the biggest bad news of the bunch (except for maybe the punk kid who's Robin now), who he's going to have to get over.</p><p>An indignant noise from below him draws his attention back to Jason. </p><p>Jason who is glaring up at him.</p><p>Kyle shrugs and splays his palms open in surrender. "What?"</p><p>The drawing gets shoved in his face. Only it's not the drawing. It's the other side. The side emblazoned with the Coast City Police Department logo.</p><p>"You drew on my police report, asshole!"</p><p>He searches Jason's face. The younger man isn't kicking him out; isn't telling him off. Hell, Jason isn't even asking that they just keep things casual. Kyle knows he can be clueless about this kind of stuff (Jason honestly believes Ra's is <em> only </em>interest in him is the sex) but there was obvious understanding in that gemstone gaze when Kyle spilled his heart.</p><p>"Those aren't supposed to leave the precinct. You shouldn't even have it," Kyle retorts. </p><p>Jason rolls his eyes so hard Kyle's surprised they stay in his head. "No shit dumbass, that's why I have to sneak it back in!"</p><p>Trying—and failing—to stop the smile tugging at his lips, Kyle says "Oh... whoops" and goes to shift back; put a little more space between them. But Jason's hand snaps out and the next thing he knows he's flat on his back with Jason towering over him, those fucking thighs straddling his hips</p><p>"Don't worry," Jason practically purrs, "you can make it up to me."</p><p>"Oh no. What a great inconvenience," Kyle smirks as Jason leans close.</p><p>The kiss is softer than usual. Less desperate; less demanding; less competitive. </p><p>"And then?" He whispers it against Jason's lips when they part to get some air. He can't help it. He has to know.</p><p>Jason hums and mouths at the pulse point in Kyle's throat.</p><p>"And then I'll be hungry so you can take me to breakfast."</p><p>He swallows hard against that talented tongue and the pointed roll of Jason's hips against his groin.</p><p>"A favor?" he asks, hardly daring to hope.</p><p>Jason kisses his mouth again before answering, cheeks bright red and eyes averted. "A date... if you want."</p><p>Kyle threads his fingers into the curls that stick up every which way and when he pulls Jason into the next kiss, it's got all the desperation of the ones before and then some.</p><p>"I want."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>